The invention relates generally to an agricultural product distribution system, and more particularly, to monitoring the pneumatic distribution of a granular product.
Generally, a seeding implement (e.g., a seeder) may be towed behind an off-road vehicle, such as a tractor, via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the seeding implement. The seeding implement may include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. More specifically, each row unit may deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field as the seeding implement is towed. For example, each row unit may include a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) into the soil. A seed tube may then deposit a granular product, such as seeds and/or fertilizer, into the trench. As the row unit travels through the field, closing discs may move excavated soil back into the trench covering the granular product. In this manner, rows of seeds may be planted.
In certain configurations, the granular product may be delivered to the row units of the seeding implement via an agricultural product distribution system (e.g., an air cart). Unfortunately, pressure variations within the system may affect distribution of the granular product, which may in turn reduce farming efficiency.